redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Desert
The Red Desert is a large desert that separates the Western and Eastern Continents. It is populated by many Warrior Tribes that live in widespread oasis and are in constant conflict, the constant bloodshed between tribes, as well as the dangerous Demon Beasts that roam the desert have given the Red Desert it's bloody name. Geography The Red Desert is a massive desert likely far larger than the Gobi Desert of Earth, it divides two large continents that consist of more stable climate and kingdoms to the East and West. Mostly full of inhospitable sand and rock, hundreds of oases spot the region allowing for a wide variety of warrior tribes to flourish, often in semi-nomadic family groups. Despite the sand and arid climate the Red Desert has many abnormal features. Rivers and forests exist in places such as the The Field of Demon Beasts, Demon Beasts roam the air and ground, and massive rivers of quicksand makes regions completely impassable. The Desert is divided into East and West sides by a large fluctuating river of quicksand. The river is crossed only in the center by the Flowing Sands Oases. People The Desert is home to many tribal communities that consist of allied family groups and often have long histories. Groups of lawless Wanderers also roam the desert without tribal affiliation, and are often formed of criminals and exiled tribesman. The militant tradition, widespread community, and danger of the Desert have led these groups to constantly be in conflict with one another in a complex and fluid political web. As such, no unified government or union has ever emerged - making the Red Desert divided and technologically underdeveloped compared to the nations of the continents. Tribal Culture There is no information on the number of tribes within the desert, nor the average size of a tribe, but for the most part they function as loose states with territory surrounding inhabited oases and a ruling hierarchical family leading the tribe. The patriarch (though not always a male) of the leading family, and political leader of the tribe is the Glow, who makes major decisions along with a council of family heads. Tribes share many similar traditions - particularly the Warrior's Code - and outside of active conflicts are generally a welcoming people. There is no sense of private property, and a person's chief goal is to serve and honor their tribe before all else. Dishonoring one's tribe is a highly punishable offense, and while internal struggles for power within tribes are becoming more common, it is traditionally unimaginable to oppose the tribe's hierarchy. Tribes No definitive list of tribes exist, and many have only been mentioned in passing. The deserts unique structure of spotted Oases results in most tribes existing in sparsely divided family groups so creating firm borders or analyzing the population of a tribe is nearly impossible. Considering the armies of the Pareia and Shuaruri tribes stretch to the tens of thousands, they seem deceptively large. List of Known Tribes * Pareia * Shuaruri * Shire * Abuso * Vega * Metipi * Dupure * Rivolde * Sarion Economy and International Relations Traditionally tribes have no capitalist ideas such as currency or private property. Everything is shared among families and tribes as orchestrated by the Glow based on the overall needs of the tribe. As relations with the continental empires have expanded, the trade of iron has become a major influence on the economy and lifestyle of the Desert tribes. The Desert has little to know ability to produce iron, but has a great material demand for their weapons. Conversely, the continents demand Black Water and Soulstones that are primarily only found in the desert. The introduction of a capitalist, money driven society could have profound effects on the Red Desert, and already instances of greed and individualism have become more widespread. Site Navigation Category:Red Desert Locations